Moscow
Moscow is the seat of power for Russia. All major command and control authority for both civilian and military affairs is controlled from within the walls of the Kremlin. Assault & Conquest missions Most commanders would consider the three uplinks within the central compound the key to victory - as long as they can also hold one of the four outer uplinks. However, the proximity of the central uplinks and the nearby buildings can make fighting inside the compound dangerous. Therefore, try to capture three of the outer uplinks, protect them with sentries, and then get your force ready to capture the fourth outer uplink - just not yet. Let your opponent start DEFCON by securing all three central uplinks and one outer uplink. Since you are on the losing end, crash one of the central uplinks to stop the countdown, then capture the fourth outer uplink. Save the WMD for a large concentration of enemy units near the end of the battle so your opponent won't have time to use the same attack against you. The gunship vs. gunship clash is usually an opener since southern ground units must cross over the river via two bridges to get to the central part of the map. If the southern player moves quickly, he or she can usually get some riflemen across the western bridge and in through the southern gate to secure Delta. Stealth makes this even easier. After securing some or all of the uplinks in the central compound, get your infantry into buildings. From there, they can fire down on enemy units trying to recapture the uplinks. Assault missions usually result in a major battle along the road east of the compound. Get engineers into buildings along here and make sure your force is concentrated for an attack, but not so close that artillery or air strikes will cripple your ability to fight. Raid mission Bravo is the critical uplink; the attacker must secure it to win. The defender should garrison the buildings just inside the gates to engage any enemies trying to get to the critical uplink, while holding on until reinforcements arrive when the countdown timer reaches zero. Also place minefields at the larger entrances to damage enemy vehicles that get inside. The attacker, on the other hand, must move quickly, using artillery and tanks to destroy the drones guarding the bridges and the entrances. Secure both Lima and Sierra so you can upgrade them for air support. You also need to destroy the barricades blocking the entrances so you can move in your vehicles. Be sure to take along several squads of riflemen to clear out the enemy buildings and capture the interior uplinks. If you can secure one, make it your landing zone so you can drop reinforcements right into the central compound. Bravo is the uplink the attacker must capture and the defender must protect. As soon as the attacker secures it, the mission is over. The attacker needs to move units away from the deployment zone as quickly as possible since the defender should be firing artillery right at the concentrated forces. Upgraded riflemen can take out the drones guarding the entrances. However, back them up with some tanks in case they run into hostile transports. Both sides must rely on artillery for their heavy hitting. As your artillery comes under fire, quickly move it to a different location and behind a structure so that the enemy can't see it. Upgraded artillery will definitely give you an advantage over your enemy in terms of range and destructive power. Gallery Category:Russian Federation Category:Locations